


Guide For The Discarnate

by Magic_fate



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Imagery, Other, Second person POV, emotive writing, song of the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_fate/pseuds/Magic_fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem to read while asleep <br/>                                                  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide For The Discarnate

**Author's Note:**

> Written on May 14, 2016.

Pine tree forest of my dreams

Fragrant leaves and mysterious wind

 

Call out and pull you in.

 

Reach out with sunlight and moist air

Soft earth and enveloping grass

 

Thick trees stretching to the sky

 

The endless sky enclosing you

 

             at the entrance

 

and beseeching you inside.

The sweet silent song of the forest awaits

Impossible to contemplate from afar

 

The door remains open to a place

        familiar

               and dear to your heart.

 

I wait for you in our paradise of dreams. In our thick forest of gentle trees. In every enveloping, caressing breeze.

Where every endearment is open and free.

And apparitions fall to devotion.

And palpability is not what it seems.


End file.
